


Captain, My Captain

by ladydragon76



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Rating: PG - Freeform, character: megatron, character: rodimus, character: ultra magnus, genre: humor, verse: idw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2431793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> No, it was just that he <i>really</i> appreciated discipline in a captain, that was all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain, My Captain

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** IDW  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Characters:** Ultra Magnus, Megatron, Rodimus   
> **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** So I hit 200 followers on Tumblr (mind=blown), and in thanks I decided to hold a little giveaway. [Caliberating](http://caliberating.tumblr.com/) won second prize, so here’s her fic! Thank you to all that follow me and played. I really might have to make this a Thing

“Aw, com’on!” Whirl whined. “There can’t possibly be a regulation against this!”

‘This’, and Ultra Magnus was having a Pit of a time believing it, did not in fact have a regulation against it, though he was going to see that remedied at his earliest available opportunity.

“You are endangering your crewmates,” Magnus said, but was fairly sure that wasn’t going to fly because Swerve’s mouth was already opening.

“But it’s fun,” Tailgate said, somehow managing to speak first.

“Yeah. What he said,” Swerve added.

“Oh, what’s the big deal?” Rodimus asked, hand clapping to Magnus’ shoulder. “Tailgate and Swerve don’t mind, right guys? See? It’s fine,” he said, not waiting for a reply, though it was clear that Tailgate and Swerve really did not mind if those bright, pleading visors were anything to go by. Tailgate even clutched his hands together under his chin as though the sheer power of cuteness would sway Magnus.

He was outnumbered, Magnus realized. Once again stupid and dangerous was going to win the day because there was no _specific_ rule against it. They saw it too, the defeat, and Whirl whooped and swept Swerve up off the floor.

“Smokescreen! Go long!”

“Put him down, Whirl.” Megatron’s voice rang with authority, filling the training room.

Whirl’s single yellow optic narrowed, but Swerve squirmed, trying to obey and get back to the floor.

“I do not care if it’s not an official regulation,” Megatron said, optics pinning each mech individually before finally coming to rest on Rodimus. “I believe the medical staff is kept busy enough without having to contend with _more_ idiotic and pointless injuries.”

“Well, I disagree, _co_ -captain,” Rodimus began, but his mouth snapped shut as Megatron took a half step forward.

“No.”

Magnus watched as Swerve was placed on the floor to scamper quickly away. Tailgate’s pout -don’t ask Magnus how a mech with no visible face could pout- was only outdone by Whirl’s sulk. Then, with a flick of his hand, Megatron dismissed the rest of the looky-loos, who all dispersed, unhappy and grumbling, but obedient.

Ultra Magnus blinked to realize Megatron was staring at him. Oh. He had been staring at Megatron. “Thank you, sir.”

An optic ridge arched. “You are welcome.”

Magnus shifted his weight, then gave Megatron a curt nod before turning on his heel and walking away. Not too fast, he wasn’t fleeing, not really, but something had made his spark pulse skip to a faster rhythm, and-

Well, maybe it didn’t _look_ like he was hurrying away?

A mech could hope.

~ | ~

“That would be ill-advised at best,” Ultra Magnus said, biting back a sigh at his own understatement.

“Everything is ‘ill-advised’ with you,” Rodimus shot back, even going so far as to make air quotes. “Go on,” he said, waving a hand at Hound. “Set the course for Atrosia.”

“Atrosia?”

Magnus turned toward Megatron as he stepped onto the bridge, hope buoying his spark at that flat, unimpressed tone.

“Yeah,” Rodimus grinned. “Like Hedonia, but worse. I mean better. Like… _way_ more fun.”

“They do not allow Cybertronians,” Magnus repeated for Megatron’s sake. He’d already been over every reason with Rodimus, but as always, what Rodimus wanted, he dove unthinkingly after.

“We could use our holos, stop worrying so much, Mags.”

“It would be reckless and dangerous,” Magnus said yet again.

“I hear, blah, blah let’s go because Ex-Oh No-Fun thinks it’s a bad idea.” Rodimus gave Magnus a careless wave. “When are you going to learn that all my ideas are good?”

“I am fairly certain that your _good_ ideas are why Optimus made me captain,” Megatron said, and then looked at Hound. “Helm, continue our current course.”

“Argh! No, Hound, take us to Atrosia. That’s an order.” Rodimus then jabbed a finger at Megatron. “ _Co-_. You are _co_ -captain, and I say we’re going.”

Megatron simply looked at Rodimus for a long moment, and then said, “No.”

Such a simple word, but it rang with finality. Magnus felt his spark flutter, and scrambled to cover it by giving Hound a nod to obey Megatron.

Rodimus sputtered, indignant and frustrated over not getting his way, but Atrosia was passed on by. The whole thing left Magnus hiding in his office, chewing the end of a stylus until very late in the night cycle, and thinking about how he could not possibly feel this way about _Megatron_.

~ | ~

The bar was loud, and Magnus sighed to himself that his dispenser was out of service and that he even needed to come here. The most racket was coming from a table occupied by Rodimus -of course- Brainstorm, Chromedome, Swerve, and Nautica, with quite the audience surrounding them and whatever it was Brainstorm was showing off.

“Pit yeah!” Rodimus said, and then laughed. “Let’s go test them.”

Even Brainstorm blinked, which gave Magnus all the reason he needed to stride over and find out what was going on. “Test what?” he inquired, optics on Brainstorm.

It was Nautica who answered, and her voice held a rare hesitant note. “Brainstorm has invented evil-seeking bullets.”

“How interesting.”

Magnus jumped at the rumble of Megatron’s voice, and twisted around to look up at the mech. His spark flipped over in its crystal, and he turned back to the table, hoping that no one had noticed his reaction.

“Oh, yay. The killjoys have arrived,” Rodimus said, his tone flat. “Let me guess. We can’t test them out?”

“No, you may not test out Brainstorm's evil seeking bullets,” Megatron replied.

Blue optics narrowed. “You’re just scared they’ll work.”

“And wound someone, yes,” Megatron said. “Given that is the way bullets work. Put them away, and no testing any kind of weaponry on this ship. You could do far worse than just wound one mech, and I believe this ship has exploded enough already.” Red optics turned to Ultra Magnus. “Don’t you agree, commander?”

Oh Primus, and he was even seeking Magnus’ opinion! “I do,” he said, and the words must have come out sounding odd, because that optic ridge arched again. Magnus’ spark more than fluttered. It backflipped and barrel rolled.

Oh, it wasn’t a crush, not in the way mechs began teasing him about. No, it was just that he _really_ appreciated discipline in a captain, that was all. Well, reason, logic, and the ability to listen to his executive officer’s input were good too, and also the absence of a self-destructive need to go zooming off into needlessly dangerous situations with a devil-may-care attitude.

He was still Megatron, but Ultra Magnus really liked his new captain.

**Author's Note:**

> **([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) )**


End file.
